


Bound By Magic

by FireboltRose7559 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, Invisibility Cloak, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Magic, Post-Ragnarok, Training, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: You are an immortal sorceress (similar to the ancient one from doctor strange) and a long time ago you used to be Loki's lover. But you left him after a certain argument. So when Loki sees you again after ages that too in the avengers tower, sparks fly but no matter what you will not fall for his charms again, and Loki in the mean time gets jealous of none other than Stephen Strange you is your apprentice.....lets see what happens.......I am terrible at summaries...........Also Kudos and constructive criticism is appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

 

Your POV

You watched in disgust at the scene in front of you. Two Asgardian soldiers were dragging a helpless girl away, no doubt to have their way with her. You noticed that none of the onlookers did anything to stop them. So you decided to step in.

“You know you really should fight with someone your own size. I suggest you leave her alone or else you might end up regretting it” you said.

“Oh really and what are you going to do, hit us?” they sneered.

“Oh I very well might if you do not let her go”

“Oh we are going to enjoy breaking you” they said leaving the girl alone. The looks that both men were giving you you’re your skin crawl. They slowly advanced on you thinking they would be able to subdue you easily being heavily built and strong but least did they know that you had a few tricks up your sleeve. The moment they came close enough you manipulated the energy around you to act like whips and you immediately used it grab a hold of their ankles and pulled it causing them to fall on their arses. They got up but now they looked at you warily. “You are a witch” one of them said. “Not a witch, a sorceress. There is a difference you know” you said circling them while conjuring up circular blades. They attacked again, one attacking from front while the other one tried to flank you. You had been expecting that so you threw one of your disks to the man coming from the front. It hit right in the neck causing him to fall unconscious and you faced the other one fighting him with all your skill. It did not take you long to defeat that one and soon he was on the ground writhing in pain. The onlookers looked surprised now; they had never seen anyone with skills like yours or anyone who would dare go against the Asgardians. You went up to the girl and helped her stand up and asked her to leave. You were just about to put the hood of your robes back on and leave when you heard the tell-tale thump of something heavy hitting the ground. You immediately turned around and saw that one of the soldiers was on the ground unconscious. You looked up at the man who was standing in front of you. You could feel the aura of magic in the air around you, but you knew it was different from the one that you use, so you kept your guard up. “That was very brave of you and a bit reckless” the man said.

“I do not need your opinion or help thank you. I did not see you coming to the help of the innocent girl whom they would have ruined had I not intervened” you replied.

The man chuckled.

“So you are a magician then?” he asked.

“As I said before, I am neither a magician neither a witch. I am a sorceress. There is an actual proper difference you know.”

“What might that be?”

“Yes well can we talk elsewhere? The villagers are looking at me in a strange way so……” before you could even complete you’re a sentence the man snaked an arm across your waist and you found your selves in a completely secluded area away from the village.

“So…you are a sorcerer then” you said while you took a few steps back. You got ready defend yourself should he try to attack.

He smiles and said “Don’t worry, I shall not harm you, you have my promise.”

 

Loki’s POV

Loki stood in the crowd his hood covering his face. He looked in anger and disgust at the two Asgardian soldiers who were dragging an innocent young girl, their intentions obvious. But what made him furious was the fact that not one of the people present there were doing anything to prevent them.

Just when he was about to step in to stop the men, he noticed another hooded figure leave the crowd and face the two. When this figure lowered its hood he realized it was a woman. Loki immediately wanted to shout at the idiocy of the woman, what was she thinking? She would only end up making things worse for herself. So naturally Loki was a bit shocked when she asked the soldiers to fight with someone “their own size”. _She most certainly has a death wish,_ Loki thought.

 He noticed the looks that two men were giving her and he felt his skin crawl. He felt disgusted to even think that they came from the same realm as him.

Just as he was about to step in the woman used magic to conjure up whips of energy to pull both the men by the ankles. Loki was shocked, the mortal knew magic! How had he never known about mortals being able to use magic before, it was strange. Loki watched on as the woman easily defeated both the soldiers with a smirk. When the women turned around and helped the girl up, he saw one of the soldiers waking up, with obvious intentions of attacking the mortal from behind he went and just hit the man on the head. That was more than enough to drop him unconscious.

 The mortal immediately turned around, and her eyes took his breath away. They were grey in (e/c) in color with a smattering of grey and gold around the centre. He managed to gather his wits and say with his usual smugness “That was very brave of you and a bit reckless”. He was taken aback when the mortal replied haughtily “I do not need your opinion or help thank you. I did not see you coming to the help of the innocent girl whom they would have ruined had I not intervened”

He could not help but laugh at that. He felt your strange magical aura now that he was closer, it almost lured him in, but he shook the feeling away. He could not hold back his curiosity and asked “So you are a magician then?”

She looked visibly exasperated. She said that she was a sorcerer. Loki could not help but wonder what the difference was. He the noticed that she was looking around and saw the looks the villagers were giving them, so when she asked him to go somewhere else to talk he obliged and teleported them to an empty field outside the village, while leaving a copy of himself to deal with the two soldiers. He noticed the surprise in your eyes and how you immediately stepped back, being defensive. He assured you than he meant no harm. You seemed to relax a bit at that but you were no less wary. Loki was about to introduce himself, but he thought better of it. If he told her who he was he did not think she would talk to him, after all who would trust the god of mischief and lies. So he decided to use another name.

“My name is Arnor, and you are?”

“I am (Name), it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance”

“Oh, the _pleasure_ is all mine” Loki said while kissing her hand. _What am I doing?_  he thought but he did not let it show on his face. “Now back to topic, what is the difference between a witch and a sorceress?” he asked.

She tilted her head and looked at him with a strange expression on her face “How is that you not know this?”

Loki just shrugged and replied “My master never told me”

 

Your POV

 

When _Arnor_ said that his master never taught him yu thought it was a bit strange but you did not pursue to matter as often people with incomplete knowledge become self proclaimed masters so it was very much possible his teacher did not know it himself.  So you said “He certainly must have been a strange fellow, these are absolute basics. Anyway, hmm, where to start?” while moving to sit down underneath the nearest tree. “A witch is someone who draws power from within for magic. Their power is limited to the number of spells they know and they also use spells. A magician is someone who uses magic and slight of had to earn their living although there are very few magicians who actually have any true power. Now sorcerers draw power from somewhere else, in our case from the multiverse. Yes sorcerers do use spells but we can use magic without them as well. Usually a sorcerer is……..” And so the conversation went on. Both of you were enjoying the conversation, both of you gave demonstrations of your magic and talked about every subject you two could talk about everything until evening rolled in. Both parted ways then promising to meet up the next day in the same place.

 

~~

 

You and Arnor had been friends for almost two years now. Your training at Kamar Taj had been finished and now you were free to do what you wished and you were planning to tell Arnor that, but least did you know he had a surprise for you as well.

 

 

_~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~_


	2. A/N:

Thank you all for waiting and being patient. I have finally updated and i hope you like the new chapter although its a bit short. The next one will be longer, i promise. Stay weird.

FireboltRose 


	3. Chapter II - Revalations

Loki’s POV

 

You and Loki had been friends for almost two years and all this time he had kept up the pretense he was Arnor Coulson, but he was sick and tired of lying to you. So, he decided to tell you the truth. His mother, Frigga knew all about you, and it wasn’t like he could hide t from her, after all she had Heimdall   keep an eye on him, so after a long debate about whether he should tell you. In the end she convinced him he should, so here he was waiting for you underneath the same old tree where both you had first become friends.

After a while he heard you calling his name and he turned around and what he saw was a sight to behold. You wore a blue tunic under a blue sleeveless over shirt reaching your knees like a cape. Beneath that you wore leather pants and a leather belt that covered your waist. Over these clothes was a leather jacket with metal plates attached to the fabric at the elbows and you had a pendant in her neck with a blue crystal that he had given you last year during a festival near the village. He somehow picked his jaw of the ground and managed to mutter a hello. You looked stunning as well as ferocious, a beautiful yet deadly warrior who could put the famous Lady Sif to shame.

 

Your POV

 

You were grinning like a fool when you stepped through the portal that you created with the help of the sling ring. You wore your new robes today and hoped they looked as good as you thought they did. As walked towards your tree you wondered how Arnor would react to the news all the while fiddling with the crystal necklace he had given you last year. You had developed certain _feelings_ for that man, and how could you not, with his piercing eyes, sharp cheekbones and even sharper wits you would be a fool not be attracted to this man, but you kept these hidden because you knew he was hiding something.

As you drew neared to the old oak tree you saw he was already there. He was fidgeting with his hands and looked a bit nervous, you wondered for a second what was wrong, but you ignored it and called out to him. He immediately turned in your direction and the look he got on his face was priceless. It seemed that your dress looked even better than you thought. You smirked and walked towards him just as he managed to mumble a hello.

“Arnor, guess what happ-”

“(Name), I need to te-”

Both of you started together and stopped as well.

“Arnor what were you saying?”

“No please (name), you first”

“Arnor, I insist”

“(name)”

“Arnor”

You said that last one a bit strictly and Arnor smiled a little.

“Very well” he started “I am not who you think I am.”  At you confused yet curious expression he continued. “First of all, I’m not from here” you interrupt by saying “Obviously not. The way you speak is not similar to the locals and you sound far too noble to be a common villager”

“No (name) that is not what I meant. What I am trying to say is that I am not of this realm”

“I know that as well. The day we first met, I noticed that you magical aura was not like any other sorcerer that I have met before and also the type of magic that you use is different from my kind. Arnor I studied the mystical arts at the greatest school of sorcery almost half way across the world, I had enough resources at hand to know that there is no other form of magic or sorcery, at least on our planet. I never asked you anything about this because I wanted you to come and tell me truth instead of me forcing you to. So then, tell me where ARE you from?”

Arnor took a deep breath and said “ I am from Asgard”

 

~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the reader's outfit you can see it on my wattpad account   
> https://a.wattpad.com/499790454-bound-by-magic-loki-x-reader-chapter-2-revalations
> 
> Also thanx to vaeri for helping me with the description


	4. Chapter 3

_Arnor took a deep breath and said, “I am from Asgard”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

You weren’t sure what to feel, but you sure as hell felt a bit betrayed. You didn’t like the Asgardians and with valid reasons to and Arnor, _no whatever-his-name-was_ knew that as well. The logical part of your brain told you that he had told a lie because he didn’t want you to hate him, but you were completing ignoring that part.

“Very well then, WHO ARE YOU?” you asked with a countenance so calm it could unnerve the bravest of soldiers.

 

Loki’s POV

You were far too calm and that scared Loki. If  you had at least reacted he  would have known how you were taking it but with your calm expression giving away nothing.

When you asked him who he truly was he knew that was a very good a chance that you would decide to cut off all ties with him, and considering the distaste you had for Asgardians it was the most probable outcome, but he did not want to lie to you anymore. He had grown far too attached to you in this short span of time (compared to his practically immortal life obviously) and losing you was something that he did not want to think about, he felt something for you that was greater and more complicated than simple friendship and he wanted to figure out what it was with you by his side. So, throwing caution aside he told the truth.

“I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and Magic as deemed by you mortals” he said with his head hung just a bit.

“Prince of Asgard huh? So, what was this that we had, a joke? Your idea of mischief? Was I just another common Midgardian who you could manipulate and have fun with and then abandon? Was I ever truly your friend? Bet you had a good laugh behind my back with your friends” you said and every word stung him and he knew he would rather spent eternity in Jotunheim than see you this hurt ever again.

“(Name), I’m so so sorry. This was no joke, no mischief. I truly care for you and you are the closest thing I have to a friend a confidante, please at first I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be my friend only because I was a prince or god, but after I got to know you and of your distaste for Asgardians I was afraid to tell you the truth because I was afraid you would leave. But I don’t want to lie to you anymore because I have had enough of falsehood, and I feel something for you that runs deeper than simple friendship and I don’t want to ruin it. I understand if you want to leave me and never want to talk to me again, but know I will not try and stop for this must be your decision” Loki said and looked away because he was afraid of seeing anger or worse hatred in your eyes. So it came as a surprise when you turned his face around with your hand on his check making him look into your eyes.

“How can I ever trust you again Loki, for I am afraid you will deceive me again like you have done now. I trusted you with everything, even my life and then I come to know of this. You are right, I should leave you and never even think of you again because of your deception but I don’t want to. Yet I’m still wary to forgive you as you might do this again” you said with a strange emotion in your eyes.

“No, I am sorry, I am so sorry, my heart is numb with the regret that I have lied to you, that I have deceived you. Please grant me your forgiveness. I just couldn’t bear the thought of loosing you” Loki said while holding both your small hands in his large ones. Loki prayed to the Valkyries that you would not leave him for he would surely go mad.

 

Your POV

 

You weren’t sure what to do, on one hand what Loki had said had been very correct, if he had told this earlier when you hadn’t been as attached to him as you were now you would have probably left him, so his fear was justified, on the other hand he had deceived you for two years, what guarantee was there that he wouldn’t do it again. Your heart wanted to rake a leap of faith but your mind warred against it and screamed that Loki wasn’t to be trusted, but it the end it gave up but didn’t leave without a fight, so in the end you decided to trust Loki again but you would remain wary of him until you were sure he wouldn’t do such a thing again.

You looked at Loki and saw for the first time ever he looked scared. Him, a god, prince of Asgard was afraid of what you would decide, and only then did you realize the power you held over him and with that your  resolve only grew stronger and you said “Very well Loki, I forgive you but you must swear not to lie to me ever again and in return I shall swear the same”

Loki’s eyes immediately brightened, and he replied “That I shall gladly do. (Name) (Last Name), I hereby swear on my honor as a Prince and an Asgardian that I shall never lie to you ever again” and you smiled at him.


End file.
